Namir Aurore Black
Namir Black started out on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II, but also came back for a starring role in War of the Ancient Races: Volume III. She has since fallen out of contact, but there is hope this character may one day return to the WotAR boards Her character biography for War of the Ancient Races Volume II is: GENERAL Birth Name: Namir Black Race: Lycan Age: 19 Gender: Female Occupation: None Birthplace: Italy Current Location: Argentina or the U.S. Family Relations: None. Weapon: all sorts of knives and ninja stars in a thigh and ankle strap, viles of holy water, and small wooden stakes. BACKGROUND Personality: Namir can be very sarcastic, but alluring all the same, and with a loyalty to her pack and being a lycan that is impenetrable and she wishes to be closer to all of them. Namir has the most respect for her progenitor, Pete, and currently the two are separated after she found herself falling in love with him. Detailed History: Namir's past is dismal and dull to her for the most part, she was raised in Italy and was sent to live in Argentina for a couple of years in her teens being abandoned by both of her deceased parents and twin brother, Soren, she is well off, but is too down to earth to be ornate about anything. Her combat boots, knives, Pete and Jarrod are what she cherishes most in her life after she's become a lycan. She was engaged to be married right before she was turned into a lycan, her fiance became inhabited a demon and became abusive, so one night after he sliced open her hand, she was forced to leave her home, leaving Auron there. This is when Pete, found her and carried her from outside of her apartment to the woods where he nursed her back to consciousness, defended her from the feast of a vampire, and turned her into a lycan. Not long after she met Jarrod, and the two fell in love, always on the run from the ever persistent Auron. Somewhere along the way she realized her true meanings for Pete, but she kept the secret to herself, and now is trying to carry on a successful life with Jarrod while her heart is torn between the two men that she loves most. Fears: Death, and being outcasted Strengths: Sensitive hearing and sight, as well as transforming and projecting. and has a knack for being a "healer." and dedicated to the care of the wounded and sick. Weaknesses: silver (agh!) Likes: painting, going to clubs, travel, kicking ass. Dislikes: being out in the sunlight for long, crabs, and sharks APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Namir has long dark brown (almost black) hair that curls slightly towards the ends with light grey eyes. Clothing: Usually cargo pants and a tank top with her leather jacket and combat boots Build: average height, curvy and slender. Marks/Scars: Namir has a scar on her thigh and two on her chest and to the bottom side of her her left eye from where she and her twin brother and best friend, Soren, used to practice their martial arts together and on each other before his death, two years ago.. the ones on her chest being of Auron's doing. And one on her shoulder being from the bite that turned her into a lycan. Namir's character biography for War of the Ancient Races: Volume III is: GENERAL Birth Name: Namir Aurore Black Race: Lycan Age: 23 Gender: Female Occupation: Leader of the Doomhowl's Birthplace: Italy Current Location: Niagra Falls Family Relations: Her parents and twin were murdered when she was 16 Weapon: Knives and a semi automatic Other Items Owned: A shell necklace that Jarrod made her, and a family portrait BACKGROUND Personality: Namir is sassy, through the years she's become more dark and has repressed the fun loving Namir that she was when she was first turned. Frankly, Namir is a ballbuster, and isn't afraid to dig deep and do what's necessary to get her point across. Detailed History: Namir had a troubled past. At 16 her parents and brother were killed by a parasitic demon that came to infect her boyfriend and take him over. After a while he began to become abusive and have murderous rage that resulted in several pentagram scars and late night beatings from him, when she finally got her chance to bolt she grabbed all the money she could and stumbled bleeding into the night to find shelter. Little did she know that leaving the house that night would change her life forever. A lycan named Shaw picked up the scent of her blood and carried her back to the woods where she proceeded to vow to stop the forces that had destroyed her life before by fighting against them as a lycan herself. Years passed and hearts were broken as the pack came under "creative differences." Namir, who had always been so eager to jump the gun let her temper and her big mouth carry her into being the rebellious teenager that she had always been, only twenty times worse and twenty three years old. When Shaw had turned against her, she decided that she could no longer love him like she had, not as a mentor, and not in the way that her heart truly desired him. The same thing could be said about Arai, she was disgusted that she had taken against the pack's ways of thinking and treating vampires as equals and knew that it would be impossible for her to keep her as a friend if she possessed that mindset. Disowning her two closest friends she took the faithful few followers and left. Somehow the new pack settled in Niagra Falls, which was an odd choice for Namir seeing as she had always been one for warmer climates, but she knew the pack, the Doomhowl's needed room to stretch their paws and avoid the possible exposure to the human world. One could say the dark side always lingered in Namir, from the very beginning.. when she took that first vow to excise all who were like the demon that ruined her life.. the battle drove her away and nothing could be done about it. However, not long after she moved to Niagra Falls the loneliness consumed her. She had just inexplicably lost Jarrod and needed something to distract her. At first it was just an idea to pass christmas eve without the sting of loneliness, she decided that she going to go to the orphanage to see if she could volunteer to read to the kids or something like that. As soon as she walked in the door, a little six year old boy ran up to her and attached to her leg and refused to let go. Namir could sense the werewolf in him, and knew that he had to be hereditary to be this young and have survived, this only intensified her attachment to him. The entire night Jack was attached to her side, every time she put him down, he ran back to her and crawled in her lap begging for her to read the book just one more time. The other children tried for her attention, but only one captured her heart, the little blonde snaggle toothed boy who looked so much like Jarrod that she could almost see him smiling out through his little sea green eyes. When Jack finally fell asleep Namir reluctantly left, only to come back the next day to start the long process of adoption. After a long ten months of trying, Jack finally came back to the den with Namir to stay. Fears: Losing the few things that she holds close to her Strengths: Fighting, semi logical thinking, and sarcastic remarks Weaknesses: Succumbing to her impulses Likes: Freedom Dislikes: Thinking about how happy she used to be and her old life APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Namir has black curly hair with grey eyes and pale skin. Clothing: Cargo pants with assorted tshirts and her imfamous combat boots (some things never change) Build: Thin yet curvy. Marks/Scars: Namir has a pentagram scar on her left hand and a couple satanic symbols on her chest that Auron carved into her years ago. Category:Characters Category:Lycans